


One Way Or Another

by Karridol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Major Reveals, One Shot, Romance, Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence, lots of blood, near-death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karridol/pseuds/Karridol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is what seems like the average, shy girl with enough passion to fill millions of blazing suns; Adrien is seen as the typical teen model, built for the cameras and quality life. </p><p>However, both have secrets to tell, and it isn't revolving around the fact that both are the civilian identities of their hero counterparts.</p><p>No. </p><p>This was so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, y'all.

**One moment.**

 

One moment was all it took for her life to have been violently taken from her grasp - To pass through her hands with relative ease as if she had been vainly gripping grains of sand as they flowed through her fingers.

 

**Time.**

Time was slipping by. How long had it been? Seconds? Hours? Days? She confessed she hadn't been entirely sure.

 

But...When had she ever been sure?

 

Was this it? Was this how it was supposed to end? Without saying goodbye? The thought simmered on her tongue as she let it dance around in her mind.

  
_Is this what it feels like?_

 

**_Was this how it felt like to know you were about to die?_ **

 

Marinette closed her eyes deftly as she felt her whole world slow down. Although she was quite aware of the impending situation, she couldn't will herself to care any longer.  
She allowed her body to go limp as the silence pounded within her eardrums.

 

_It'll all be over soon._

 

But the seconds seemingly passed by like weeks - time slowing to a standstill as Marinette allowed her eyes to flutter back open.   
Flitting her eyes towards the side, the gentle breeze seemed to course through her raven hair as she glared at the scene with half-closed azure orbs.

  
  
Marinette allowed a soft sigh to escape from her lips before the silence seemed to cease.

 

It didn't take long for Marinette to register the burning sensation building up within her skin while her eyes flickered opened in unison - a distinct fear for the unknown outcome in her sapphire blue gaze.

 

Harsh sunlight immediately filtered through her eyes, blinding luminosity drenching her in its blanket and wrapping her in its embrace.   
In one quick motion, Marinette curled into herself as she willed herself to search for the familiar voice calling out beside her.

  
  
There was one last thing she seemed to register before her world went black.

  
  
_**Pain.  
**_

* * *

  
  
"Marinette? Are you alright?"

  
  
Head instantly shooting up, Marinette's sapphire eyes widened as the blurriness cleared when she was able to make out her friend leaning into her. Groggily blinking her eyes to clear her fatigue, she caught sight of a patch of red visible on her arm where she had been previously resting.

  
  
"Y-Yeah...I'm just a bit tired since the bakery was a bit busier than normal," she responded, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

  
Alya cocked her eyebrow before settling with a shrug. "You've been so tired these days that you don't even acknowledge Adrien anymore. What's up girl?"

  
  
Marinette tilted her head as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Like I said. It's just been really busy this time of year in the bakery," she shot back, words coming out more harsh than intended.

 

Alya narrowed her eyes before pursing her lips as if to force herself from questioning further. Before Marinette could mutter an apology, Nino and Adrien had caught her attention. As her eyes flitted towards a familiar jade gaze, her throat seemingly constricted within itself as heat began to rush to her cheeks. 

  
  
Quickly ducking her head down to glare at her fiddling hands, Alya's entirety seemed to brighten as she acknowledged Nino.

  
  
"Hey, Nino," she mused, leaning forward to place a peck on her boyfriend's cheek. Nino cast a cheeky grin at Adrien before waggling his eyebrows suggestively as the blonde-haired boy audibly groaned.

  
  
"When you two are done flirting, let me know," he muttered, taking his seat beside Nino's.

 

As Alya shot a glare at Adrien, her attention was quickly taken once again by her boyfriend. 

  
  
"Since school's going to end in a few days, how about we all hang out together?" he suggested, messing with the beats hanging around his neck. 

  
  
Alya's expression brightened as the smirk grew on her face. "Damn right!" she exclaimed before fist bumping Nino as her hazel eyes glimmered.  
Marinette allowed one brow to arch as she examined the pair. 

  
  
"Soo..Is that a yes, Marinette?"

  
  
Marinette's head shot up once more, causing her forehead to make contact with Adrien's as he hunched over her table. Wincing as her head pounded from the impact, she cocked one eye open as she noticed that Adrien had fumbled backwards.  
As the blonde dipped towards his table, a hand was thrown up to caress the injury as he rubbed at it. Marinette's hands instantly covered her mouth guiltily as she rushed forward to help him.

  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Adrien!" she blurted, her words constricted with a mixture of surprise and concern.

  
Adrien went silent for a moment before removing his hand from his head, casting her a gentle smile. "It's alright, Marinette," he assured before standing upright again.

 

Marinette found herself choking on her words as she dreamily gazed at the young model - her mouth hanging agape as she forcibly shut it closed. "E-Ehm..Uh..W-What were you asking?" she stammered, flicking her gaze away from his.

  
"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with Alya, Nino, and I tomorrow?" he repeated, amusement evident in his expression.

 

Her expression brightened as she glanced advertently at both Alya and Nino. She felt a yes rise within her throat, before she forced it down as hesitation swam over her. "I-I don't know..I'd have to ask my parents first," she mumbled, earning a crestfallen look from Alya. 

  
  
"Hey girl, I'm sure it'll be alright!" she assured, wrapping her arm around Marinette's neck as she offered a grin. Marinette's mouth slightly gaped before she closed it, a gentle smile forming on her face.  
"I mean, when have your parents ever forbid you from hanging out with your friends?"

 

Marinette's gaze transitioned into that of a thoughtful one before she nodded. "I guess you're right, but I still have to ask them," she replied, gently removing herself from Alya's grasp.

 

"Where are we going to hang out anyway?"

  
  
"Adrien's house. The dude has it all to himself this weekend! Unless you count the staff." 

  
  
At the mention of Adrien's house, Marinette's skin seemed to tingle with excitement. "R-Really?" she breathed, her eyes shining as she glanced back at Adrien.

  
The blonde's gentle smile still remained as he blinked warmly at her. "That's right," he said as he nodded. "My dad's going away on a small business trip in Nice, so I thought maybe I could invite a few friends over."

 

Her mouth widening as he spoke, Marinette couldn't help but beam at the thought of her being Adrien's friend. Did he really consider her one?

  
Nodding vigorously, the raven-haired girl slid into her seat as she grabbed her notepad; scribbling messily on a sheet of paper before slamming it shut. 

  
As she placed it away, Ms. Bustier entered through the doorway. 

* * *

  
"To commemorate the last few days of school, Mr. Damocles has given our class permission to have a small party," Ms. Bustier announced as the whole class began to chatter excitedly at her proposition. It seemed that even as they grew older and closer to becoming adults, they'd continue to have her as their teacher along the way. It wasn't that she was horrible, but you'd think she'd grow tired of teaching so many classes at once.

 

"I've made a list and will be hanging it by the doorway. If you wish to bring something for our class to eat, you can sign up there."

  
  
At that, various amounts of students hurriedly slid out of their seats and crowded beside the doorway. Marinette's eyes trailed towards the signup sheep as she scooted out from her table and calmly made it to the sheet of paper.  
Before she could make it, however, Marinette's feet just _had_ to slide out from beneath her as she collided with the ground. Groaning at the impact, Marinette's eyes shot up as they settled on a familiar cold, blue gaze.

 

  
"Watch where you're going, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe jibed before letting out a crude giggle. 

 

Her lips curling into a vicious snarl, Marinette lifted herself up from her knees, dusting off her blouse.

 

"Leave her alone, Chloe," a voice sounded out from behind her. 

 

  
Marinette's head whipped around as she lost her breath just from glancing at the blonde-headed boy who seemingly occupied most of her thoughts. 

 

  
Chloe let out a disgusted snort as she leveled her gaze with Adrien's. "What are you doing standing up for _Marinette?_ "

 

  
Adrien held his ground, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed Marinette's hand to assist her. "She's my friend, Chloe, whether you like it or not," he responded, brows furrowing as he pushed past the blonde with Marinette trailing after him.

  
  
Marinette's dumbfounded gaze was replaced with that of a flustered one - her hands fidgeted as she felt heat flow to her face. "T-Thank you, Adrien," she squeaked, forcing her eyes away from his. 

  
His expression softened as he released her hand, offering her a grin. "It's no problem," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Chloe's pretty difficult to deal with so I feel your pain."

  
  
At that, Marinette hardened and shuffled her feet. "Then why are you her friend?" she muttered unintentionally before realizing what had slipped out.

 

Adrien craned his neck as he glanced back towards Chloe who had been conversing with Sabrina as both girls set the occasional disgusted glare towards Marinette.

 

Adrien sighed.

 

"I've known her since we were kids," he murmured, turning back around. "Even if she can be a bit hard at the edges at times, I can't fight with the fact that she was there when I had no one else."

  
  
Marinette found the tension within her receding into its crags as she shot a sympathetic glare towards Adrien. "You have us now," she reminded, grabbing hold of Adrien's wrist as he blushed at the determined look plastered on what had been a previously shy girl's face.

 

"You don't have to let her boss you around. Alya, Nino, and I are here for you, Adrien. We always will be."

 

Adrien glared at her with surprise, before closing his eyes shut and letting out a soft hum. It was at times like these that Marinette had reminded him of Ladybug. The determination, the confidence...It was all so similar. Realizing silence seemed to envelope the pair, Adrien chuckled and placed his free hand on the hand gripping him.

 

"Thank you, Mari," he whispered before his hand had retreated. "I really do appreciate it." With a kind and sincere smile, he lowered himself back into the seat next to Nino's and looked up to address his bronze skinned friend.

 

Letting go of his hand with shock, Marinette's gaze trailed after him while he returned back to his seat and turned to talk to Nino. 

 

Sighing, Marinette gripped her purse before turning to write on the sheet Ms. Bustier had put up.  
Truthfully, she felt as if she were floating on air by the time she retreated back into her seat, lulled in by the conversation Nino and Adrien were engaged in.

 

  
But although she wished it to be her flustered demeanor causing her such a distinct lightness in her body, a tingling sensation crept along her skin and through her veins while she gripped her arms subconsciously.


	2. Where It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update?  
> about time.

_"Marinette."_

_"Marinette..."_

**_"Marinette!"_ **

 

A violent, resounding voice shook Marinette's thoughts away from her as she fluttered her eyes upward towards the source of the disruption. Alya had been standing adjacent to her with both hands on her hips as her foot tapped rhythmically against the hard-wood floor. The raven pigment of her hair flashed a brilliant fluorescent blue as its bearers eyelashes weighed heavily upon her lids, as if to close them once more and purloin her attention once more into the realm of her fictitious daydreams.

 

With a purse of her peach tinted lips, Marinette granted her passage to speak, as she faced forward without protest.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" For once, her best friend's tone was wrought with worry and genuine concern as she laid a gentle hand along her shoulder. The petite girl's frame flinched, albeit slightly, before promptly relaxing beneath the warmth her friend radiated. Just from a simple touch, and she could feel herself traipsing back into the bittersweet unknown that lay stretched out in front of her. If she had taken one step, she would fall right in. 

 

Alya had not earned a response, or rather, a verbal one. Instead, Marinette felt a numbing static envelope her figure as a shaky exhale was released into the atmosphere. She was faintly aware of the fact that she had been slipping, and so with a twitch of her rosy cheeks, she managed a contortion of her lips into a small, rehearsed smile.

 

Another facade.

 

Another veil.

 

"Yeah..." she whispered, the red scarf coiled around her thin neck pulled upwards with a deft movement. _Tired. I'm so...Tired._ The normally scintillating banter in her eyes had faded into a dullness compared to that of an everlasting winter. Visibility lowered until the lights left them, the eternal ice glossing them until there was nothing left but a slate of _cold._

 

Numbing, cold.

 

Nino had fallen beside Alya, both sharing an exchange of severe concern as they roused Marinette feebly. She scarcely responded, her skin cold to the touch as Adrien soon filled himself in on the matter. Those jaded, secretive emerald eyes flashed and all the girl could remember was a warbled, yet distinct voice.

  
**_"Sleep."_ **

* * *

 

 

When she came to, it was nightfall. Or at least, it had seemed so. The night was devoid of any stars or moon, the canvas incomplete and...eerily empty.

 

Rousing, she made attempts to sit up, before a gentle, yet firm hold held her in place. Alya sat beside her, a smile forming on her visage as she whispered soothing affirmations. A call to her friends, and both Adrien and Nino had reappeared, as they had when the night had been day. She could remember the way the lights blinded her, creating a nauseating scene of a thousand whirling suns. She could still see the remnants of the floaters that scarred her vision.

 

It was then that she realized she was no longer in the classroom, nor was it nighttime yet. She had been carried, as it seemed, to a secluded area in the courtyard of the school, late evening settling upon them. A confused hum, and she demanded answers from her friends.

 

"What's going on? Why are we outside?" she breathed, a slight experience of a break in her voice. Once she sensed their hesitance, her azure eyes blazed. "What happened?"

 

A look shared between the three individuals, they seemed to shrug in unison as Nino stepped forward.

 

"We...don't know. You, like, wouldn't respond to any of us and passed out before we could even react. Nearly had a heart attack before Adrien confirmed you were still breathing!" His tone was exasperated, and a hint of suspicion edged his lilt, though he did not act on it. Instead, he gave the spotlight to Adrien as he lifted his head in response to hearing his name escape Nino's lips.

  
  
"You worried me, Marinette. You worried _us._ I...knew you weren't yourself as of late, but I didn't know it was this bad-" he began, before Alya's interjection came into play.

 

  
"We need answers. Now. And don't give me that same, 'I'm fine,' bullshit. I'm not having it," her best friend practically hissed out, her teeth clenching as she forced herself to calm, even if marginally. "So if you have something to tell us, and _you most definitely do_ , then say it. We won't leave you be until you tell us what's going on."

  
  
Marinette gave a side-glance at Alya, before addressing Adrien with a soft sigh. "I-I'm....sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or anyone else for that matter. I just thought that maybe I was capable of handling this," she paused, gesturing to the situation.

 

"Because I was so used to doing so. I guess even poor Marinette has her limits....huh?" She emitted a weak laugh as she brought her knees to her chest. The cradling posture granted her comfort, her eyes slipping to a close before opening half-way. 

  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed as Alya placed the palm of her hand beneath Marinette's chin, her fingers tipping her head upwards to face all of them properly. 

 

  
"Hey," she frowned, lowering herself into a crouch as she kept her hand cupped along the contour of her friend's face. "I can tell you now with confidence that even Ladybug and Chat Noir let things get to them as well. No one, not even Paris's heroes are invincible. Even they have someone to support and comfort them when they need it."

  
  
Adrien nodded, leaning beside the pair as Nino watched from behind him. "You may think you can handle anything, and believe me, I know, but...No one is perfect. Not a single person, hero or not, has no weakness."

  
  
Marinette's eyes unfocused as her eyes darted to the side before resting upon her dainty hand. Curling her fingers into a ball and uncurling them, she sighed and drew her knees closer to her lips until skin brushed against skin. "I've been having...nightmares," she whispered, as if ashamed to admit it.

 

"They...feel so real, and yet surreal at the same time. It's as if, something is warning me. And after that it's just...I can't go back to sleep. I can't bear to see what might become the inevitable. The truth-" she paused abruptly, her anecdote ending there as if her terrors had unfolded just before her.

 

But they hadn't, and she had simply refused to discuss more and end up telling them more than they needed to know.

 

Nino was the one to lumber towards her this time, fiddling awkwardly with the beats hanging off of his neck as the shadow of his figure enveloped Marinette in nothing more than a darkening shadow.

 

"I have nightmares from time to time, but that doesn't mean that they're some kind of...fortune teller or look into the future. They're just, well, dreams. Figments of our imaginations. You don't need to worry, Mari. Everything'll be alright, 'long as you have us." He smiled that radiating, infectious grin, as Alya and Adrien mimicked the gesture.

 

The uneasy feeling in her remained, though she managed a small nod.

  
  
In order to dissuade them, she shrugged and leaned into Alya's form. "I'm okay, really. I can handle it, see?" As if to prove her point, she heaved herself up on two legs and took a mere couple of steps forward, despite the shaky gait she had performed for them as she forced a widened smile. 

 

The three warm bodies surrounding all had their eyes burning into her skin, making her feel uncomfortable in her own body. _Please believe me_ , she had begged inwardly. And as if on cue, they all sighed in a unified chorus prior to approaching her as their reflectors brightened considerably. 

  
"Alright, girly," Alya finally concluded with a drawn-out sigh, fiddling with a strand of her delicate ombre curls, "But if we sense something's up again, we won't hesitate to neutralize you and stay with you until you feel better."

 

This earned a solemn nod from Marinette, her eyes darting to the side for a brief moment while she swallowed the breath previously hitched in her throat. Relief trickled upon her like rain.

  
"Also," Alya cooed suddenly, waving a pointer finger in front of her best friend's face, "we're kind of kidnapping you now, no questions asked. Hope you don't mind!" 

  
A breath of alarm, and she was carried off by both Nino and Adrien as they disappeared into the captivating veil of the approaching evening.

* * *

 

 

After a wave of both protests of a series of flailing limbs, Marinette fell limp in the grasps of her 'assailants' and hung over their shoulders with a roll of her eyes. She didn't dare question them further on where they were taking her, or why for that matter. According to them, she had only just awoken from her passing out. Wasn't rest the best remedy for her at this point in time? 

 

Adrien's jade eyes flickered as they scanned Marinette's expression while she craned her neck to look forward. "You're going to my place," he revealed, voice soft and kind, as it always had been. It never failed to make her heart flutter as if the wings of butterflies curled within her chest, waiting for the right moment to escape her bosom and take flight.

 

"Alya and Nino contributed to the idea, but they won't be staying with us tonight. Something about having some matters to tend to? Which, doesn't...exactly give me the most pleasant of ideas," he spoke as he made eye contact with Nino, the tan male only sending a wink his way, with no explanation involved. 

  
  
They both set her upon the ground the moment they reached the Agreste estate, Nino and Alya bidding them goodbye as Marinette's brows furrowed with both surprise and the beginnings of indignation towards her friends' schemes. _Of course_ , she snarled to herself, giving a rather unnerving grin to the boy who had struck an arrow through her heart and had took off with it.

 

"O-Oh..." she squeaked at last, the silence she had begun to encompass causing her to break into an unnatural sweat. "U-Uhm...Are sure you this okay is? I MEAN- A-Are you sure...this is okay? With you...I mean."

  
  
Adrien blinked twice, before nodding as he reached for her hand and held it in those warm, soft palms. Marinette could feel herself nearly give out, feeling a small shove coming from within her purse as it prodded her back to reality.

 

"Always. And uh, Father doesn't know you're here, and I don't intend on him finding out, but we can sneak in through the window from my room," he mewed almost nervously, the heel of his foot lifting before bouncing against the pavement. Marinette followed him quietly, her hands cupped into an instinctive position as she struggled to recall just what had been occurring.

 

She was going to be alone. With Adrien.

 

In his house.

 

In his _ROOM_.

 

_ALONE._

  
  
God, she wasn't sure she would be able to control herself. She was nearly on the verge of com-busting from a wave of unbridled, teenage hormones before the blonde haired boy roused her out of her stasis. Following him inside, she was lead into the large space she had been in as Ladybug, and ran her fingers along the edges of his leather couch, her eyes drawing to a close as she breathed in familiar scents.

 

It felt like home, in a way. And not in a way where she had been there enough to recognize every crag and crevice, but in a way where wherever her boy was, she felt safe. Like it was the right thing to feel. He just made things so much less complicating, and yet complicating at the same time. A wistful sigh leaving her, this earned a cock of Adrien's golden brow. He said nothing, despite his eagerness to speak to her, and Marinette couldn't determine whether she felt relieved or frustrated.

  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I suppose. And don't worry about your parents, Alya said she'd stop by the bakery and let them know where you were, minus all of the...details," he hummed, sliding into his comforter with ease as his orbs reflected the moonlight seeping through the window panes.

 

"And...let me know if you need anything specifically, okay? Don't be afraid to ask." He closed his eyes and beamed, crossing his legs and placing his firm hands in the nook of his lap. Marinette couldn't help but gaze in awe, mouth slightly agape before she forced it closed. Stars above, it was as if he knew he was perfect in absolutely every shape, way, and/or form. Part of her inner conscience screeched to be direct and ask him to ravish her, but the more innocent persona wanted to decide against the fact.

 

The latter had gained most of the control, silence falling between them. She ached to slice through it and make things warm and welcoming once more.

 

"T...Thank you, Adrien," her voice barely more than a gentle Summer breeze. "I mean it." 

  
  
Adrien softened, his gaze drawing hers in further.

  
  
"I know."

* * *

 

 

"So, tell me exactly why miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng hasn't engaged in further Chinese lessons with Mr. Agreste himself?"

Adrien flashed at her, his canines showing as his reflectors were lit with mock-hurt; a palm was placed against his chest as if to emphasize how deeply troubled he was by this newfound ordeal.

 

"You would have gone so far in this life! Woe is me, Marinette. Woe is me."

 

He dramatically fell upon his back as he rolled along his comforter before face planting into the fabric. Sobs muffled by the sheets pressed against his maw, the raven-haired girl couldn't help but flick a tendril of his plumage-like curls of blonde atop of his head as she snorted. 

 

"I haven't had time! Papa and Mama make me run the bakery more often than not these days, and I just haven't had much of a need to practice linguistics in my spare time," she excused, resting her chin along her forearm. "There's more to life than that, you know!" The lilt of her voice was bubbly with laughter as she positioned herself beside him on the bed, her form sinking into its memory foam as she relished the comfort it provided.

 

"God, this is wonderful. I might just have to steal your bed when you're not looking," she breathed, hugging the soft contour of the comforter as she buried her face in it without so much as a second-thought.

 

Adrien couldn't help but gasp in horror, holding on protectively to his nightly companion. "No, anything but that! You can take anything else you want, just please have mercy on my poor soul," he whimpered, casting her enlarged kitten eyes as if to further persuade her into leaving him comfortable at bedtime.

 

"Fine, but one step out of line, Agreste, and it's no bed for you!" She smirked with pride as she gave a playful shove to his shoulder before settling down beside him.

 

She was so close, she could practically feel his body heat seep into her skin. Her breath stirring strands of his hair, she leaned in as close as she could, the heat of her breath granting humid kisses along Adrien's ear before he roused and shifted his face to meet her own.

 

Silence quickly greeted them once more but it was more chilling yet exhilarating this time. 

  
  
All it would take was a simple movement. Close the gap between them, and seal it with a chaste kiss. Nothing more than a peck along his maw, as if to let him know that she appreciated him. And she _did_ appreciate him, which was all the more blatantly obvious the way she delved into those viridescent pools, her forehead beginning to touch his as she was briefly aware of the way his eyes flickered with both confusion and...something else.

 

But before she could even begin to understand, her breath had hitched in the pit of her throat, lips pressed against something warm and soft as she struggled to decipher the scene of events unfolding before her. It being his or her move was unclear while neither of them made a move to fight against it or abruptly pull away with disgust brimming in their gazes.

 

They simply sat there, pressed together until she was sure her lips would have been bruised from how long they remained connected. Retreating, she felt a sort of...emptiness tug at her. Like it had been odd to feel the cool of the world around them dance upon her lips like snowflakes. She yearned to press her lips against his again but on her own accord. Yearned to fill the void that hung in the air like heavy lead.

 

Her lips felt foreign, cerulean eyes flickering while she had contemplated the situation at hand.

 

They had kissed. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had kissed.

 

_Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in the airport as i wrote this, and after watching the first 3 episodes of season 2, i was practically forced to continue this comic with eager. hopefully we can get the show on the road, finally!


	3. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette share a kiss, which causes quite a whirl of emotions to overtake them. 
> 
> Also, Chloe.
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. IT ALSO CONTAINS SMALL INNUENDOS**

Adrien pulled away, the concoction of sentiments he had reveled in had confused him to no extent. When their lips briskly parted after realization had settled upon them, a cerulean sea reflected lush meadow creating a variegated canvas of aquamarine. The exhibition of his companion's thoughts in regards to the prospect of just having _kissed each other right on the mouth_ was nigh impossible to decipher.

 

However, as if a switch had been meddled by another existence, Marinette flashed a glint of pain in those radiating, adorning, blue-bell eyes. It seemed odd. If anything, it was erroneous to see such a loving, kindhearted, optimistic being express such a foreign emotion excluded from her normal demeanor. The emotion wasn't meant for her, but for someone who was more accustomed to such a thing.

 

  
For someone....like _him_.

 

He could feel his chest tighten uncomfortably, averting her gaze with a mere flick of his eyes. However much he wanted to tilt his nape forward and seal the distance once more in a swirl of carnal desires was quickly forgotten in the midst of his thoughts concerning Marinette's feelings.

 

Though, refusing to acknowledge her through eye contact, he managed to part his lips and release a string of words in utterance.

 

"S-Sorry, Marinette. I don't know what came over me-"

 

She quickly shushed him with a press of her pointer along his lips, brows furrowing.

 

"Y-Y-You're....it's fine, really. U-Unexpected but..." she trailed off, retracting her hand only to fiddle with it in shyness. "It was.....u-uhm, nice...?"

  
  
The blonde blinked rapidly as he drunk in this information. Inhaling as he prepared to speak, she quickly shot him a look that enticed him to keep quiet. "Don't let that go to your head, dork." She couldn't help but laugh, however, before rolling onto her back as she gazed upwards at the ceiling.

  
  
"But...." she allowed the words to escape her, confusion evident in her gaze as she continued to focus on the roof above her. "Why?"

 

Adrien couldn't help but tip his head at her inquiry, his eyes finally meeting hers.

 

"Why...did you-I- _we_ kiss eachother?" she whispered hastily, biting her lip in the process. "I-I mean...You...you like Kagami, don't you?"

The look he gave her suggested he was about to make an excuse, but she continued before he could speak.

 

"I _saw_ you with her after Ladybug purified the akuma. I....heard some of what you said..."

  
Adrien's eyes widened momentarily, before he sat up and ran a hand through his ruffled, blonde locks. "I...w-well....It's complicated. Kagami is nice and all and..." he choked on his words, struggling to express his feelings on the matter.

 

"I mean, she's pretty but, it's not like we're dating. Not that kissing automatically means you're dating, I mean that we just haven't made it official-" The model cringed at how he sounded and dragged his palm down his face as he sighed into his skin.

 

"God I sound like such a confused idiot right now. Sorry."

  
  
Although Marinette wanted so much to just giggled and forget the revelations they were faced with, the constant nagging feeling of hurt tugged at her heart. "I just don't understand, is all. You've....never quite shown an interest in anyone but her, honestly," she nearly muttered, turning to face away from him as she drew her knees towards her chest. "And I guess I can see why, but I still just...It feels wrong to steal a kiss from you like that. Not when you like her!"

 

She was sure she sounded silly, but made no moves to quiet herself and just drink in the fact that they kissed. After all, that was what she had wanted, right...?

  
  
The teen was at a loss of words as he listened to her speak. Did she....could she possibly? No. This was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was selfless, creative, and charismatic. She couldn't have possibly fallen for a dumbstruck idiot like him, could she?

 

Tensing, he lowered his hand slowly to give her a look. "And what about Luka?" he retorted somewhat defensively. "I overheard you talking about Juleka's older brother with Alya."

 

Marinette tested the barrier beneath her to ensure that something would support her as she was nearly knocked away by the blow she was given. As she whipped her head around, she could feel the beginnings of a blush swim to her cheeks as she struggled to repress them.

 

"L-Luka's a great guy!" she blurted, wanting to protect his image. "I mean, he can be a bit of a tom, but...he's charming and sweet."

 

Uncomfortable, she ushered herself towards the edge of the bed before setting her feet upon the floor. She internally winced at the way she was accusing Adrien like that. It didn't take long for her to realize how hypocritical she was making herself to be.

 

Adrien softened when he saw her move, drawing her back with a pull of her arm.

 

"Hey, I...didn't mean it like that. He...sounds like he makes you happy," he gave a kind smile, albeit somewhat forced.

 

"And you deserve nothing but that, Marinette."

 

The girl couldn't help but smile, allowing him to guide her back to where he rested. Marinette drew the covers above her as she sunk in beside him once more, though there was a difference in the way he had pulled her in this time. Unable to put her finger on the reason, she quickly dismissed the thought and let the warmth overtake her. When silence fell upon them, she could hear nothing but their unified breaths and the way his heart beat steadily along his chest. Had it been silent longer, she would've fallen asleep beside him with no second thought. She'd have given anything to arch her back into his abdomen as he spooned her in return.

 

However, such things were not easily accomplished. Before she could succumb to her dreamscape, Adrien shifted beside her.

 

"Mari...." he whispered, voice masked with timidity and uncertainty. "Do you think...." He trailed off, however, faltering as he debated whether the words coming out of his mouth were appropriate. 

  
  
"Can you shift closer?" his whisper barely more than a hum.

 

Adrien gazed at her figure as she was faced away from him. Thank the stars she couldn't see his face right now. He was sure that he was as red as the blazing trails sunsets often left in their wake. He didn't question whether there were hidden intentions within his query. He just needed to feel her next to him.

 

Marinette nearly choked on her own breath as the inquiry left her companion's lips.

 

She could hardly divulge in the fact that her crush had _actually_ wanted her to lean into his touch. Had she simply been ignorant? Was it a mere misunderstanding? Marinette rolled her thumb along the inside of her palm as she contemplated what she had just supposedly heard him ask.

 

“…Marinette?” he repeated, as if he had been doing so for quite a while. She could feel the tension in Adrien’s body language radiating off of him as if he were cringing at her behavior. However, unknown to her, it was because he had felt regret in regards to the question that had left his maw prior. Shifting in his residence, he almost immediately looked away from her. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

 

She resented how hurt drenched the usual lilt of his voice. The raven-haired girl hated it when he moved away from her. She despised the way that she had hesitated so much that it made him uncomfortable. But more importantly, she felt ill towards the fact that she couldn’t form a single sentence from her quivering lip.

 

Poor Marinette had just let it happen.

 

Momentarily, she thought against attempting to make up for her lack of speech, but the way her body felt so rigid – so chilled that even the closest presence to her felt as if it didn’t exist – ignited a previously wavering flame in her bosom.

Eyes screwing up in the darkness, she reached for his nearby form as she pulled herself in with relative ease. It was as if she were filling an empty flask as her body delved into it like the liquid it contained. With Adrien’s back turned towards her, she wrapped a porcelain forearm around his broad shoulders and sunk into his warmth. With a flutter of dark-azure eyelashes, she planted a tentative touch of her lips – delicate and brief as if to comfort him – along his tanned nape. A blush formed along the contour of her cheeks as her breath made his hair stand on end.

 

“Of course I want to, dummy,” she gently scolded before burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck.

Tendrils of his honeycombed locks brushed against her as she breathed in its scent. She could find herself lost in it forever.

 

Adrien involuntarily flinched at the onslaught of affection he was given, before he found himself arching into her torso not even a second later.

 

He was painfully aware of the way Plagg snickered from his hiding place as Adrien flashed him a glare with a gesture that encouraged the entity to be quiet. Softening, the blonde haired boy released a sigh as he placed a hand on the one draped over his shoulders. He wanted to tell her how grateful he was for her existence, but the silence was had never been more fitting. It amused him, really, that despite years of deafening quiet from his father, he would enjoy its company right at this very moment.

 

A smile tugging on his lips, he listened to Marinette’s breaths fall into a certain heaviness which indicated that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he briefly turned in her arms as he pressed his palms along her temples.

 

“You weren’t kidding about being exhausted, huh?” he reflected with a certain predilection for the girl while his eyes briefly flickered towards her freckles. It was a feature he could have missed so easily. And he’d be lying if he didn’t think it was insanely cute, however familiar they seemed to him.

 

Biting his lip, he turned back and pulled one arm underneath his head as he gazed out towards the Parisian night. Ladybug and Chat Noir had a patrol that evening, but he figured the masked heroine would survive a night without him. After all, she had shown she was quite capable without his presence. She was the one with luck and creation on her side. He had brought nothing but destruction and chaos.

 

_She didn’t need him._

 

He allowed a moment of pain to prick at his heart before he willed it to recede into its crags. He wouldn’t burden himself with his own self pity.

 

Repressing his emotions as easily as he did on a daily basis, he succumbed to the darkness as his breathing evened out.

* * *

 

 

  ** _“MIRACULOUS, SIMPLY THE BEST, UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG-“_**

 

The distinct sound of an alarm clock thrummed along the shells of their ears as Marinette nearly jumped from her place; a blurred motion of flailing arms and a contorted face of horror before realization settled upon her. Adrien watched sleepily as amusement crossed his features, earning a flash of a tongue from her as he couldn’t help but allow a snicker to pass through him. When Marinette had settled down, she scowled at him while crossing her arms along her chest as Adrien silenced the alarm.

 

“Really? _That’s_ your alarm sound?” she jibed, straightening her posture.

 

When Adrien gaped his mouth in preparation to give an explanation, she simply interjected.

 

“It’s fine. Just didn’t take you for a fan, is all.” A smirk forming on her face, she slid out of bed and stretched into a yawn. The model did the same, muscles rippling prominently, earning a crestfallen look from Marinette.

 

The girl tried to pry her eyes away from the sight, but to no avail. Adrien nearly caught her, but she whipped away before stomping towards the bathroom.

 

 **“IDIDNTSEEANYTHING,”** she blurted out, practically walking the other direction like a crab.

 

The blonde tilted his head in confusion before shrugging as Plagg exchanged a look with his Chosen.

 

“You really know how to choose ‘em, huh?” the entity snickered, finding a place along Adrien’s head.

 

Adrien shook his head gently before placing a hand on one hip. “Marinette’s just a friend, Plagg. I’ve told you this a thousand times,” he chided, golden brows furrowing as he could feel the Kwami shift.

 

“Right, right. I’d say that this conversation is important, but my stomach’s running on empty. Mind making yourself useful and grab me some camembert?” he cooed, whiskers twitching as his Chosen audibly groaned.

 

But before he could fulfill Plagg’s wishes, Marinette reappeared with her normal attire except for the fact that she had deliberately removed the bands that kept her hair in neat pigtails. Her dark locks draped along her shoulders in delicate curls as if they had been virtually undisturbed by her sleep. Marinette ran her fingers along her hair as she brushed a tendril away from her cerulean orbits, earning a dumbfounded look from her companion.

 

Adrien could have stared at her forever, had she not noticed his prying eyes. Sucking in a breath, he promptly glanced away and released a whistle. He hadn’t realized Plagg had disappeared from where he previously resided, though was grateful for his immediate departure. He was a real pain sometimes.

 

“I’ve never seen you with your hair down before,” he whispered, awe sparkling within his jade reflectors. Marinette responded with a blush as she tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear. “A-Ah well…” Ah. Here we go again. Back to clumsy, stuttering Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

“I-I figured since I keep them up all the time, it w-wouldn’t hurt….” She trailed off, squeaking something unintelligible with her face pointed at the ground.

 

Without tilting her head upwards, her eyes glanced up at him. “Do…do you like it?”

 

Adrien watched the whole performance before edging towards her in one long stride. “Of course, Marinette,” he replied, voice bubbly with laughter.

 

“I think it’s really nice.”

 

Marinette nearly fainted from the compliment as she staggered to the side. “T-T-Thank y-you,” she chirruped, fiddling with her hands in a shy gesture.

Before their conversation could continue, Adrien’s attention was taken by Nathalie’s soft knocking along his bedroom door.

 

“Adrien? Chloe Bourgeois is here to see you,” she announced, turning the knob as she entered the room. The assistant’s eyes were drawn towards Marinette as she studied her for a moment, unfazed. Turning back towards the model, she briefly nodded and turned back towards the door.

 

“She requested that you see her immediately, but I’ll let her know that you need to get dressed first.” Nathalie then excused herself with one more look at Marinette as she closed the door behind her.

 

Adrien was extremely grateful for Nathalie’s understanding. Although she was normally hollow and emotionless, he would have been lying if he said that he didn’t take a liking to her. All of his father’s previous assistants were either awkward or too strict. Inwardly, he had hoped that she would be permanent.

 

Meanwhile, Marinette’s widened eyes searched Adrien’s as she gave a shaky pointer finger towards the door. She said nothing, however, as her friend met her with a knowing smile.

 

“Well, you heard the boss lady. I’ll be back soon, okay? It’s probably not as important as Chloe is making it out to be,” he replied, mumbling the last bit as snaked his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and tossed the clothing article into a nearby bin.

 

The girl refused to look at him this time, settling near the foosball table as she toggled with the controls. Hitting the little ball around, she listened to the model hum as he dressed himself accordingly. How desperately she wanted to spin around and approach him with a glint in her eye. Ask him to let her help as her hands incidentally brushed against the skin of his back which had earned a released gasp of surprise and content from the model-

 

A hand placed along her shoulder snapped her out of her daydream as she practically slammed the handles of the foosball, sending the ball skyrocketing into the air.

 

 **“WHATISIT,”** she nearly screeched, struggling to stay calm as the older teen watched the ball land with a thud along the floor.

 

Marinette composed herself better as she whispered apologies to him, her legs readying themselves to head towards where the ball had landed, but Adrien stopped her.

 

“Don’t sweat it. Sorry about scaring you, though,” he mused, cocking one brow. “Anyways, I’ll be downstairs, okay? If you want, you can watch some t.v or sleep a little while longer. I don’t mind.”

He then stepped towards the door, bidding her goodbye as she briskly nodded and watched him depart.

 

The door clicking as it shut completely, Marinette sighed and hunched over in despair. A whir of red and a touch from its red appendages made her look up.

 

“What am I going to do, Tikki?” she whispered, throwing herself onto the couch. “I can barely contain myself around him. Sooner or later he’s going to figure out that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a silly, big fat crush on him!” Groaning, she buried her head into the leather as her last words were muffled by the material.

 

Tikki released both a sigh and a giggle as she lowered herself next to Marinette. “Is it necessarily a bad thing?” she responded gently, her paws pressing against her Chosen’s cheeks. “You don’t have to be scared by what you feel, Marinette. Maybe telling him the truth will open up his eyes, don’t you think?”

 

The girl lifted her head slightly, her bluebell eyes peaking up at her. Giving a defeated look, she slowly heaved herself up and met Tikki’s deep gaze.

 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same, Tikki? What if telling him will only make him want to not be around me anymore? I-I want to tell him! But, I just don’t see any good outcome,” she retorted, a look of worry etched into her visage.

 

“He’s a good friend, and I don’t want to lose him. I just…”

 

Tikki interrupted her with a look of disdain. “Marinette, you can’t continue hiding the truth from him forever,” she scolded gently. “If he cares for you as much as he’s shown, then he would never leave your side despite how he might feel in return. His world is brighter with you in it, I’m sure!”

 

Just as she spoke, her eyes flickered with surprise as she felt another source of energy comparable to her own appear. Plagg met her gaze as his expression gave nothing away. Although she had long suspected that Adrien might have been Chat Noir, it still came to her as new knowledge. Plagg wanted so desperately to approach his friend, but in doing so he would reveal Chat Noir’s civilian identity. With one last look at Tikki, he flitted away and phased through the door silently.

 

Marinette didn’t notice anything, however, as she was too busy drowning in a whirl of emotions. “I’ll tell him, just...not right now, okay?” she breathed, extending to her full height as she traipsed towards the door. Tikki nodded with understanding as she flew into her Chosen’s bag without further commentary. Peeking into the hallway, she tiptoed out of the room and headed towards the staircase where she was met by two conversing figures in the distance. Leaning in, she listened to their conversation.

 

“Adrikins, don’t you want to spend time with me?” Chloe pouted as if to make him guilty for dissuading the topic. “We’ve been friends for a long time. We could move it to the next level. I mean, who wouldn’t want to date the beautifully elegant, Chloe Bourgeois?”

 

Adrien cringed at her display before hiding it under his normal façade. “Sorry, Chlo. I-I mean, you’re great and all but I just…don’t feel that way about you,” he responded awkwardly, turning his head to the side. “You’ll always be a friend of mine, though. I can assure you-“

 

Chloe pressed herself into him, a leg twining along his as she placed one dainty hand along his chest. “Is there anything I can do to change that?” the blonde cooed seductively. “I’m sure I could show you a good time~”

 

Marinette could feel a look of disgust form on her face as she balled her hands into a fist. Couldn’t the daft princess see that she was making him uncomfortable? Growling, she nearly stomped towards them before Tikki gave a sharp nudge from within her purse. Reluctantly staying back, she watched them engage further.

 

Adrien pushed her away slowly, backing up a step. “U-Uh…” he released at first, unsure of what to say in response. “I don’t think so, Chloe. I….I like someone else.”

 

This new revelation angered the mayor’s daughter as she crossed her arms and thrust her face into his. “Who, then? Who had the nerve to steal you away from me?” she snarled challengingly, venom laced in her tone as she was ready to unleash daggers upon her competition. "It better not be that baker's daughter. I'm a thousand times better than she or anyone else is!"

 

The model backed up further, closing his eyes briefly before slowly reopening them. The normal light within his viridescent eyes had faded.

 

“I think you should go, Chlo.”

 

The snarky girl gasped in horror before being ushered out by The Gorilla. She released a string of curses and threats as she was escorted back out while Adrien ran a hand along the side of his head.

 

"It _is_ her, isn't it?! Don't worry, I'll prove to you she's nothing more than a fake," the primadonna vowed, gritting opalescent teeth all while being practically thrown back out to the limo waiting outside.

 

Sighing, he turned away and headed back towards the staircase. Marinette took this as a cue to retreat back into the room, practically bolting away as she struggled to find the remote to the television. Panicking, she heard the doorknob turn as Adrien appeared into the room. Their eyes meeting, Marinette stared at him for what seemed forever as he smiled.

 

“Everything okay, Mari?” he asked, heading towards her as he examined her awkward position.

 

She hastily corrected herself and stood to her feet as she gave a nervous laugh. “Y-Yeah, I was just looking for the remote!” she responded almost too quickly.

 

Adrien gazed at her for a moment as he reached for the remote on the tv stand. Handing it to her, she groaned in embarrassment and fumbled with the remote in her hands. The teen chuckled and settled down near her as he beckoned her over. She lowered her hands and shuffled towards him as she sunk into the cushion of the couch. The silence drew on uncomfortably as she gave a sideways glance at him.

 

“So what did Chloe want?” she blurted out, unable to contain the question as she mentally reprimanded herself for doing so.

 

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

 

But before she could apologize, Adrien lowered his gaze as it darkened considerably.

 

“Nothing important,” was his response, and Marinette could feel her emotions boiling within her. How could he let Chloe do that to him? And how could he just…lie about it? She nearly gave out and told him she had seen and heard everything, but she managed to force down the onslaught of words forming in her throat.

 

“O-Okay,” she mumbled instead, curling her hands into her lap. “Well, u-uh, I guess it's time for me to leave now, isn't it?” Adrien nearly doubled over in surprise, hurt glazing over his eyes as he struggled to comprehend the reason she was leaving so hastily. “Mama and Papa probably need help in the bakery today,” she quickly interjected, worry lit in her eyes.

 

“And I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

 

Adrien nodded in understanding as he meddled with the miraculous ring on his finger. “You’re not a burden, Marinette. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, but I understand if you need to leave,” he sighed, escorting her towards the door as she allowed him to. “I’ll see you later today, then? With Alya and Nino, I mean.”

 

She nodded, smiling in turn. “Of course,” she whispered, hesitating before she pulled him into a tight hug. “Bye, Adrien.”

 

Giving an earnest nod of his head, he waved a hand at her while he watched her tighten her grip along the purse she carried with her. As she dispersed from the mansion, he stared after her. Blonde brows seemed to furrow for a long moment, determination sparkling in jade eyes. The hand wielding the miraculous ring tightened marginally.

Plagg zipped out of his threshold as he gave his Chosen a disapproving look. “Don’t,” he warned, sharp gaze meeting Adrien’s. “You know that I hate it when you transform for no rea-“

 

**“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”**

 

Before he could finish, the model initiated his transforming sequence as Plagg flew into the ring with a snarl of surprise. A moment later, and he was no longer Adrien Agreste.

 

He was Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on and off with this chapter for nearly 2 weeks. it was extremely difficult for me to find any ounce of motivation to write in a shorter timespan than i had given prior. (coughs because it took me over a year to even post chapter 2 LOL) but that won't happen again. i was also really sick while on vacation in colorado, so my apologies for not getting this out quicker!  
> keep in mind that updates can take days, weeks, or even months to be uploaded.


	4. A Girl And Her Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is confused and flustered by a certain kitty cat.

_Were Chloe's speculations right?_

 

_Did...Could Adrien perhaps...like her too?_

 

She deftly recalled the way her name left Chloe's lips, drenched in a familiar hatred and disdain. But the familiar pale-ochre boy didn't deny nor affirm her suspicion. He had only brushed her off and sent her on her way, a sort of...regret in his eyes.

 

Marinette was unsure of what to feel or think, her mind riddled with assuaging excuses and solemn while she allowed a resonant hum to escape her mouth. He couldn't have liked her back.

 

He was Adrien Agreste, the son of a renowned designer, Gabriel Agreste. Modeling and upholding the perfect persona he had was all he could do, and all that he was expected to do. Surely he hadn't an ounce of time to muse over a simple girl like her.

 

She was invisible.

 

A soft pat of tiny-god paws roused her from her incredulous thoughts as she sighed and shifted her cheek to glance at the world surrounding her in a panoramic view. Perhaps there were better things to do than to have an internal conflict with herself. She couldn't risk exonerating herself over the innocent kiss, or allow her overhearing the conversation between Adrien and Chloe to ail her like this. An akumatized Marinette meant no Ladybug to come and save them, and so she had to be strong!

 

A soft thrum of her pattering feet against pavement reverberated gently in the shells of her ears while she continued on through her usual route back to the bakery. The daily commute of passerby's warmed her, hands neatly curled by her sides while she strode onward, cranium tilted slightly upwards at the birdsong erupting all around, wings flapping with intent through the air as pigeons glided about.

 

A distinct smile tugged at the corners of her lips that resembled the color of pink carnations, her adorning cerulean visionaries glimmering at the beauty of the world around her.

 

It was then that anyone could find the it all reflected in her jeweled eyes. 

 

Hawk Moth hadn't made much of an entrance in her life these past few days, granting relaxation a passage in her life; eye lashes fluttering upon the bakery coming into view. While she would have normally entered through the side of the building that led to a stairwell connecting to the upper section above the bakery itself, she decided to enter through the front and greet her mother at the register, planting a kiss upon her cheek. 

 

"Hi, mama. Is papa in the kitchen? And do you need any help in the bakery?" she inquired with an innocent tilt of her head, genuine smile plastered to her features. Sabine released an airy breath while she examined Marinette for a moment, dusting off her worn apron momentarily before bidding the customer she was tending to goodbye. 

  
"He is. I'm glad you're back home safe, honey," her mother chimed, giving a sweet, placid expression to her daughter as she stepped forward to place a palm along Marinette's cheek.

 

"Fortunately for us, the bakery isn't as incredibly busy as it was these past few days, so we've been managing as a duo. Did Adrien bring you back?"

 

Giving a nod at that, Marinette's eyes then immediately widened in mirth, her maw gaping with a familiar sense of embarrassment. "I-I well...I walked home, actually. He had other things to do, I'm sure!" A place of her hand along the back of her head was enough information for her mother to gather; those light slate eyes lit in interest with haste, though she hadn't said a thing in response.

 

Instead, she gave a nod and a reciprocating kiss on the cheek to her daughter. "That's a shame. You should bring him here sometime so we can have the pleasure of getting to know him better."

 

Giving a _har, har_ in response, Marinette trailed away and towards the stairs where she began her track up to her room, Tikki readily buzzing in her handmade purse as if willing her Chosen to speed up the process so the kwami could finally break free.

 

She couldn't help but giggle at her friend's anticipation, sliding her hand along the guardrails of the stairs as she trekked to the refuge waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Snaking a blackened claw towards the small of his back, Chat Noir surged forward from his bedroom window and extended his baton towards the Parisian streets below.

 

The silver baton connecting with asphalt below, he grunted at the force but hastily recovered and began to launch himself upwards while allowing his new extension to spin like a pendulum. It kept him airborne for a few seconds before his boots slid along the nearest rooftop and echoed with a certain  _clang_ he had been acquainted with since beginning his job leading a double life to protect Paris.

 

While he lifted his arms along with the baton to cover more ground, the leather clad hero couldn't help but allow his teeth to clench, brows furrowing beneath the mask.

 

He was sure he could hear Plagg's voice resounding in his mind filled with indignation and spite. It was almost as if he could sense his Kwami telling him he was an idiot and that he owed him 10 tons of Camembert for interrupting his words with the transformation and for using his powers for 'mindless things', but Chat couldn't find himself contemplating it very much.

 

His heart and mind were set in stone.

 

He knew he had only just seen Marinette at his civilian shelter, but he didn't care. Some part of him, some prodding entity wanted him to reach out to her and stay linked for as long as he could. He couldn't exactly figure out why, but he wouldn't question its eagerness.

 

He had been in his lonesome, after all. It wasn't like visiting his friend within of the suit would do him harm.

 

Coming to a stop upon her outlook, he sighed and leaned upon the railing along the contour of the balcony, arms crossed along his chest with one boot propped along the metal he willingly fell against. What could he do now? He was here, and yet all previous intents of confidently striding up towards her window and requesting access to her room had slipped from his grasp like water. 

 

Somehow he knew this would occur to him, clawed tips curling into his palms as he then lowered his forearms along his sides and took a rather tentative step forward. He could hear a voice rising above the outside commotion, twitching the cat ears upon his head while they swiveled towards the source. It was coming from the inside of the building, and gaining ground quickly.

 

He could hear her voice above everything else, and  _boy_ was it deafening yet intoxicating.

 

Wait, what was he saying? He had always insisted Marinette was nothing but a good friend of his, despite her always seeming so uncomfortable around him. She wouldn't have given him the lucky charm she carried a long time ago if she didn't like him at all, he supposed. 

 

Adrien had even crafted and given her a nearly identical one, the beads blue rather than pink. The boy convinced himself it was simply a gift for the birthday girl and there was no deeper meanings hidden inside of the present or thought. He only wished to give her back the luck she gave him a few years back.

 

Gingerly approaching the window above her bed, he crouched down onto all fours and swallowed the breath hitched in his throat - a cough bubbling within as he did so. It was almost as if his body resented the thought of reintroducing himself to Marinette as his alter ego right after they had just _slept_ in the same bed and _kissed_.

 

_God, he felt like he was going to be sick._

 

It was almost then that he found himself searching for the hilt of his baton strapped to his lower back, boots directing themselves towards the horizon beyond the outlook.

 

That is, until a small confused voice called out to him, voice sounding much clearer upon the window clicking and pushed open. Turning on his heel to face the window once more, his viridescent eyes sweeping across a girl of his age who he had grown to know and care for since they were younger teens.

 

Endearing visionaries greeted him, their blue seas calling to him as their waves threatened to pull him closer. Those familiar freckles dotting the skin around her nose shifting while she gave a wary yet genuine smile at the tom-cat planted upon her balcony. Her lips had been moving, but words could not reach his ears - even if he did retain two sets! Chat Noir simply lost himself in her visage.

 

But at her prodding stare and a flick of her fingers along his leg, he blinked his eyes a few times before he came to.

 

"Hey, Marinette," he greeted somewhat nervously. _Dont screw this up, Agreste. Act like yourself. No - act like Chat Noir._ "Nice to see my purrincess up and about so early~"

 

The raven-haired girl blinked in the moments that passed by, her grip softening upon the edges of the window frame before she gestured for him to follow her inside. But when he gave her a curious tilt of her head, she released a sigh.

 

"C'mon, kitty. Don't want anyone seeing you meet up with a civilian girl, do we?" she called lightly, beckoning him forth while he gulped indecisively until he reluctantly lowered himself and slid into the bedroom, feet meeting the soft cushion of a bed below.

 

It seemed Marinette had already retreated from the loft, sinking into her designer chaise lounge where she fiddled with the hot pink umbrella positioned above it. 

 

Positioning himself on the edge of the bed, he gripped the comforter and simply stared ahead at Marinette's form, her back turned to him. He supposed she was waiting for an explanation as to why he had shown up like this, and so early too.

 

"Sorry this _stray cat_ waltzed onto your balcony and into your room," the tom-cat practically crooned out, belted leather tail lazily shifting along the surface of the bed until it fell beside him and slithered down so that it touched the loft floor beneath him.

 

"I just wanted to check up on you."

 

Immediately, Marinette stirred and rolled onto her back then on her side once more, but she faced him this time. Blue eyes peeked from her raven bangs, a hand moved to push the strands of hair away from her vision. "I'm alright, kitty," she found herself sighing, sliding an arm underneath her head while she slightly elevated herself.

 

"What made you think otherwise?"

 

It was his turn to stir from his place on Marinette's bed. Lips pursing, he gave a roll of his shoulders as if to shrug, but he paused. Hesitance visibly glimmered in his eyes. "I saw you in the schoolyard yesterday," the leather-clad boy admitted, dragging a clawed hand through his soft, blond hair. "You passed out but had your friends taking care of you. I considered checking it out but..."

 

So he had seen her? Marinette didn't recall them having organized a patrol that night, sitting up upon the lounge as she stared questioningly at him. But she didn't dare pursue, not wanting to sound _too_ interested in what he was saying.

 

"But what?" she echoed quietly, her voice gentle and placid while the filtering sun beams cast a glow upon her fair skin.

 

"Your friends really care about you, don't they?" He smiled, tilting his head before moving forward to travel down the steps leading to the lower level where Marinette resided. He slowly turned on his heel to face her once more, radar-like cat ears pricked in her direction. "Especially that one kid, Adrien Agreste? The model?" 

 

This earned a surprised breath from his classmate, interest piquing in him. But her embarrassed expression made his insides grow weak, his legs threatening to give way while he fought against the urge to stumble at the sight of the innocent beauty this girl possessed. She wasn't even trying, and yet she had managed to nearly sweep him off his feet. Literally.

 

"Well I'm glad you have someone there for you, Princess."

 

She released a soft chuckle and stood to address him, nearing his figure while she gripped his hand and placed another palm above it. His genuine concern for her was...pleasantly surprising to say the least. She hadn't known why he harbored such feelings towards her, but it made her feel warm and bubbly, eyes shifting towards his own.

 

"I'm glad you're there for me, Chat. A-And yeah, Adrien is...he's a good friend, you know? I appreciate him a lot," she admitted, drawing one hand back to scratch at her nape nervously. Somehow it felt wrong that she was mentioning her crush on the model to him.

 

Her teammate.

Her partner in crime.

 

Why had his opinion on the situation at hand mattered so much to her?

 

He gave a small smile that was unlike himself. No trademark smirk, no grin. There were no hints of the Chat Noir she grew to know and love as her partner.

 

It ailed her somehow.

 

"This Agreste kid...do you like him?" he suddenly asked, catching her off guard while she stumbled backwards in a series of flailing forearms as if she couldn't believe what he was asking. Had she been _that_ repulsed by the thought of having a crush on his civilian self? 

 

Pain sprouted in his chest, but he did his best to hide it from her behind that same passive smile.

 

"I-I well, uhm...He's a good friend?" Marinette repeated once more while she tittered with slight shame, gripping her hands together while she fiddled with her fingers. "I like him, of course. He's selfless and kindhearted, something not many people have."

 

Chat Noir inflated once more at her admittance, previously drooped ears stood upon his head. "And me? Aren't I the _cat's meow_ as well?" he jibed innocently, clasping his hands behind his back as he took one long stride closer to her. He bent his upper body downwards to level his gaze with hers, staring right into those adorning bluebell eyes.

 

The same ones that Ladybug carried as well, heart swelling momentarily until he pushed it aside. Marinette was his friend. Ladybug was his lady, his _true_   _love_. He couldn't abandon her side for a girl that simply reminded him of her. And yet, as soon as Marinette crossed her arms along her chest and leaned into him with a steady smirk, he couldn't help but feel as if he were interacting with his queen at this very moment. 

 

"Maybe if you weren't such a cocky tom-cat pining after a certain Ladybug, I'd say the same for you," she quipped teasingly, drawing a pointer finger along the bridge of his nose before retreating back to place where she gave him a smirk. But when she realized what she had just implied, she gulped and hoped he hadn't noticed she had basically somehow admitted she _had_ felt something for Adrien.

 

It seemed that despite luck quite literally being on her side what with Tikki, her Kwami, being the epitome of good luck, she had been seriously unlucky. Marinette deflated the moment Chat Noir adjusted his posture, his trademark grin beginning to show. Somehow, she wished he would fall back into the solemn he had found refuge in just a few moments prior. 

 

Taking a look around the room and eyeing the posters of himself clinging to the walls, he basically let it serve as confirmation that he had heard her correctly and indirectly implied that she would like him just as much as Adrien if he wasn't falling for Ladybug.

 

"So you _do_ like the Agreste boy~" he chirruped, lilt light and bubbly as if he had just uncovered her deepest darkest secret. "I wonder what he'd do if he found out." He gave a sneaky wink, reaching for his baton until Marinette practically screeched and stole his weapon right from his hands, bringing it to cover her mouth while she stared onward at him. 

 

"D-Don't you dare! I didn't even outright say I liked him, and I don't want to give him an idea that I do," she hissed threateningly, gripping onto the hilt of the baton while she glared at him with brows knitted together.

 

"And even if I did, there'd be no point anyway." Lips pursed, she turned her cheek to him and glanced off to the side, lowering the baton along her stomach while she pondered to herself.

 

Chat Noir simply stared, maw threatening to gape open as she spoke. While he _was_ in love with someone else, why would she deflate upon the idea of her actually liking him - Adrien Agreste? He wouldn't wish on hurting her if in any case she came up to him and confessed how she felt towards him, if there were any feelings on her end. She had called him selfless and kindhearted, so why would she even fear it if she knew he could just respectfully turn her down and continue being her friend?

 

But before he could ponder further, his baton was pressed back against his chest as she handed it back to him regretfully. "You should get going, kitty. I'm sure you have better things to do," she hummed, tone slightly chilled and resigned while he reluctantly took the staff from her and placed it where it normally was along his back. 

 

Marinette blinked away the moisture in her eyes, brows creasing slightly until she tried her best to soften as much as she could for her alley-cat. He didn't need to see his partner like this, despite him not knowing she was the girl behind the mask. She was grateful for him, but there were things she wouldn't let him prod into - her love life for example.

 

It was best if he didn't know anyway.

 

_But why?_

 

"I understand, princess. I shouldn't have stepped paw where I didn't belong," he breathed apologetically, taking a step back as if his presence alone was a burden to her. He shouldn't have teased her like that. Shouldn't have asked her anything. Should have just kept quiet and talked about mindless things.

 

But instead, he was being sent away to go back to a home where he felt misplaced and cold. A home he could hardly call his home. A home he didn't want to return to.

 

"It's okay, chaton. I'm not mad at you, okay?" she smiled, cupping her hand along his cheek while she stared a moment too long into his lingering gaze. "I'm just not feeling like myself lately, and that's not your fault whatsoever. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." There she was, selfless Marinette who could warm even the coldest of hearts when it came to her compassion and understanding.

 

He admired her so very much.

 

"Hey," he whispered, pressing his forehead along her own, slightly biting his bottom lip while he peered down at her, placing a hand along her forearm while he addressed her. "Don't blame yourself, okay? You feel what you feel and that's alright, princess. It's fine." With a chaste kiss to the skin between her eyebrows, he pulled away and smiled before spinning on his feet and leaping towards the loft to escape through her skylight that lead to the outlook.

 

She remained there, the beginnings of a blush stirring in her cheeks after the innocent kiss. It burned everywhere he had touched her, her eyes lowering upon the floor as she felt warmed by his presence. She knew he was leaving, and while every part of her begged and screamed for him to stay, she stayed there and gazed wistfully at her surroundings.

 

"Au Revoir, Marinette!" the tom-cat purred somewhat despondently, pressing two fingers along his temples and waving them to the side in his own way of saying farewell. She watched as the last remnants of her partner disappeared beyond the window.

 

"Au revoir, Chaton," she whispered to herself, eyes re-planting themselves along her feet as she stood in heavy silence.

 

She loathed the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters have been moving kinda slow, but I wanted to gradually ease into what I have in store for later on. Don't worry, though! Things will begin happening soon ; )
> 
> I know that I kinda promised earlier that these would be flowing in at a much quicker pace, but a lot had gone on after the end of the 3rd chapter. Things are still rocky, but I figured writing another page would help make things a little better (Even if it's a bit shorter than I intended it to be.) 
> 
> So here you are!


End file.
